vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben McKittrick
Benjamin "Ben" McKittrick 'was a former high school football player a few years ahead of , , , and . Ben was also bartender at the Mystic Grill. Later, he was turned to a vampire by Anna, and was killed by Stefan. Early History. Ben was a life-long resident of Mystic Falls, and a former star of the local football team. After high school, his friends moved away and he didn't until he became a washedup jock and began working as a bartender at the Mystic Grill. Season One He was turned into a vampire by Anna, a centuries-old vampire who needed a convenient partner with "eyes and ears" around the town, and who felt Ben's frustration of feeling that he had peaked in high school and that his life was going nowhere. Pretending still to be human, he continued working as bartender at the Grill and was chivalrous enough to come to 's aid when she was being bothered by though this turned out to be part of he and Anna's plot. Anna's mother Pearl had been among those rounded up and locked in the tomb in 1864, and she needed someone to help her in her quest to open it. Anna and Ben had a somewhat romantic relationship, although Anna basically used Ben as a tool. Ben's task to aid Anna in opening the tomb was to seduce and kidnap Bonnie Bennett with the intention to use her to cast a spell to counteract Emily's old spell that kept the tomb sealed. Elena who was kidnapped by Anna as a leverage and Bonnie were later rescued by Stefan, who warns Ben to leave town, though Ben chooses to ignore the threat. Being a newly turned vampire, Ben was boastful and arrogant, reveling in his immortality. It is likely that he was not changed against his will, as when Stefan told him that all Anna cared about was freeing her mother, Ben replied that it didn't matter because she had already given him what he wanted. He told Stefan he wasn't strong enough to beat him because of Stefan's lacking 'vegetarian' diet, but being much older, Stefan easily subdued him and killed him by using a flamethrower against him. (Fool Me Once'') Anna's reaction, if any, to his death is unknown. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control''' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Etymology Ben is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "son". Short form of Benjamin. Appearances Season One * Unpleasantville * Children of the Damned * Fool Me Once Trivia *Ben was the first vampire in the series to be destroyed by fire. *Ben was attacked by fire twice, the first by Bonnie, the second by Stefan. Gallery Ben.jpg Ben.png Benburned.jpg Benonfire.jpg Bonieben.jpg House inside.jpg See Also fr:Ben McKittrick Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased